


i think i wanna be your best friend

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), Black Canary (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once in a while, Dinah catches her eye and <em>winks</em> and Steph knows she grins like a big stupid teenager and she doesn't <em>care</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i wanna be your best friend

"So," Steph says. At first Roy doesn't even think she's talking to him, because Steph _never_ willingly talks to him unless she's stoned out of her mind. "You know Dinah."

Roy looks up at her. She's wearing a tank top that says _Sleater-Kinney is for Lovers_ and she's ostensibly repricing some of the counter merch, but they've both been ignoring a small gaggle of customers for the last five minutes.

"Of course I do," Roy says. "We all do."

"No, I mean -" Steph rolls her eyes. "You guys are _friends_ , right?"

"Oh," Roy says. He shoots off a text to Tim, then looks back up at her. "Yeah, I mean. She sort of saved my life, you know? She's kinda the reason I decided to start a band."

Steph wrinkles her nose. "Wasn't your band _terrible_?"

Roy shrugs. "Depends who you ask. Anyway, Dinah's the best. Why?"

Steph doesn't say anything for a minute. She's stickering things at random and Jason's going to have a heart attack. Then Steph mumbles something Roy doesn't catch.

"What was that?" Roy asks.

"I _said_ ," Steph says, looking back up at him, and she's back to looking annoyed that she even has to _speak_ to him, "Do you know if she likes girls?"

Roy grins so hard that Steph looks ready to bludgeon him with the sticker gun. "Dunno," he says. "But she's playing at Rudy's next Friday if you wanna go."

 

*

 

Steph shows up early to the show. Like, _stupid_ early. Like the band isn't even _there_ yet by the time Steph's had two drinks.

_Loser_ , Jason texts her when she tells him she's there already. _I can't believe she makes you this crazy and you've said like ten words to each other._

_I just want to sit on her face_ , Steph texts back. _After that, I'll be normal again._

It's not true, though. Steph's sitting at the bar when Dinah comes up to grab a beer, and Dinah stops, smiles at her and asks, "It's Steph, right?"

"Sure," Steph says. "I mean yeah. Yes. That's. And you're Dinah? I mean, that's not a question. I know who _you_ are."

Dinah laughs, all smoky and _hot_ , and Steph swears her entire body reacts to it. And Dinah remembers her _name_. "Are the boys coming, or is it just you tonight?"

"Oh, they wouldn't miss it," Steph says. "I mean, god, _look_ at you - I mean." Steph can _feel_ every inch of her blushing, even though she can't _stop_ herself from taking in Dinah's fishnets and tight black dress, boots with heels so sharp they could kill someone. Steph wants those legs wrapped around her, wants to tear those fishnets like she's seen Dinah do before -

"That's okay," Dinah says. "Listen, I have to go warm up, but come hang out by the stage, okay? It's more fun up there."

"You bet," Steph stammers.

 

*

 

Somehow, it's worse than the _first_ time she saw Dinah play. Back then, she was so in awe that she couldn't quite absorb everything, but now she sees it all - the way Dinah prowls across the stage, the way she handles a microphone like a weapon, the way she throws her head back when she howls, leans down to face the crowd when she _purrs_.

The boys are somewhere next to her, but she isn't paying any attention to them. Every once in a while, Dinah catches her eye and _winks_ and Steph knows she grins like a big stupid teenager and she doesn't _care_.

"You're amazing," Steph tells her after the show. Her ears are ringing, her voice raw from screaming, and she's outside freezing her ass off helping Dinah and her band load their stuff.

"Thank you," Dinah says. She's glistening with sweat and her hair's a mess of tangles Steph wants to run her fingers through, and her mascara's running, and Steph wants to look at her for _ever_. "You know, sometimes it all depends on the crowd," she says, and she winks at Steph again.

Everything's loaded up, but they're both still standing on the curb, watching their breath. "Um, Dinah?" Steph asks. "Do you - this is kind of um, personal, so you don't have to answer - I mean, it's not my _business_ , but -"

"Steph," Dinah says. She puts her hand on her arm. "Honey. Go on and ask. If I don't want to answer, I won't."

"Okay," Steph says. "Here goes. First off, I'm not usually _like_ this. But. Do you ever - date? Girls, specifically."

"Oh," Dinah says. She smiles, something bright and warm that gets Steph all ready for rejection. "Truth be told? Not for a long time." She touches Steph's face, and Steph's sure she could die just from that. "But there's this pretty blonde thing who keeps coming to my shows…"

"Oh," Steph says. " _Please_ let me be that pretty blonde thing. I mean," she says, and they both laugh.

"Steph," Dinah says. "It's ten degrees out and I'm in fishnets. Why don't we go warm up?"

Steph _knows_ Dinah mostly means _let's get a drink_ , but she can _hope_ , okay?


End file.
